yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle City (part 2)
） | romaji_name = Batoru Shiti (kōhen) | medium = Anime | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! | first = 122: | last = 144: | prev = Virtual World | next = Waking the Dragons }} Story 5: Battle City (part 2) ( ５ バトルシティ（ ） Sutōrī Go: Batoru Shiti (kōhen)) is an arc in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It features the semifinal and final Duels of the Battle City tournament. Appearances Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler * Téa Gardner * Tristan Taylor * Yami Bakura * Bakura Ryou * Yami Marik * Marik Ishtar * Ishizu Ishtar * Seto Kaiba * Roland * Fuguta * Priest Seto * Mokuba Kaiba * Mai Valentine * Weevil Underwood * Rex Raptor * Mako Tsunami * Espa Roba * Serenity Wheeler * Duke Devlin * Odion * Strings * Gozaburo Kaiba Cards Monster Normal * Lekunga * Feral Imp * Swordsman of Landstar * Vorse Raider * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Lord Poison * Tiny Guardian * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Axe Raider * Gil Garth * Alligator's Sword * Baby Dragon * Drillago * Holograh * Flame Swordsman * Keldo * Mudora * Queen's Knight * X-Head Cannon * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Jack's Knight * Petit Dragon * Battle Steer * Dark Magician * Gaia The Fierce Knight * Saggi the Dark Clown * Torike * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Nekogal #1 * M-Warrior 1 * Lesser Dragon * Tiger Axe * Steel Ogre Grotto #1 * Hero of the East * Battle Warrior * M-Warrior 2 * Ryu-Kishin Powered * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Juragedo * The Earl of Demise * Summoned Skull * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress * Gamma The Magnet Warrior Effect * Masked Beast Des Gardius * Newdoria * Big Shield Gardna * The Legendary Fisherman * Jinzo * Insect Queen * Sacred Stone of Ojhat * Beast of Gilfer * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Blade Knight * Panther Warrior * Parasite Paracide * Reflect Bounder * Dark Jeroid * Holding Arms * Holding Legs * Rocket Warrior * Plasma Eel * Helpoemer * Legendary Fiend * Lava Golem * Gilford the Lightning * Kuriboh * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank * King's Knight * Sword of Soul * Kaiser Sea Horse * Electromagnetic Turtle * Lord of D. * Dark Magician Girl * Buster Blader * Hayabusa Knight * Thunder Dragon * Vampiric Leech * Dark Necrofear * The Dark Ruler * Revival Jam * Swallowtail Spike Lizard * Bowganian Fusion * XY-Dragon Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Metal Dragon * Dark Paladin the Ultimate Magical Swordsman * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon * Egyptian God Slime * St. Joan Ritual * Fortress Whale * Mystical Beast Serket * Magician of Black Chaos * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane Token * Sheep Token * Clone Token * Metal Fiend Token Egyptian God * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Slifer the Sky Dragon Magic * Dark Sanctuary * Skull Dice * Foolish Burial * Ring of Defense * Pot of Greed * Shrink * Spell of Pain * Amplifier * Cup of Sealed Soul * Eradicating Aerosol * Giant Trunade * Lightning Blade * Return of the Doomed * Roulette Spider * Seal of Serket * Swords of Revealing Light * Temple of the Kings * Umi * Dark Wall of Wind * Scapegoat * Tribute Burial * Premature Burial * Question * Machine Duplication * Graceful Dice * Monster Reborn * Card Destruction * Sword of Dogra * De-Spell * Mystic Box * Spell Sanctuary * Change of Heart * Soul Exchange * Exchange * Magical Hats * Interdimensional Matter Transporter * Lullaby of Obedience * Enemy Controller * Lightforce Sword * Command Silencer * Thirst for Compensation * Card Guard * Spell Textbook * Necromancy * Card of Sanctity * Polymerization * The Eye of Truth * Cost Down * Card of Demise * Magic Formula * Legendary Sword * Stop Defense * Shield & Sword * Gust Fan * The Flute of Summoning Dragon * Double Spell * Absorb Spell * De-Fusion * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Time Wizard * Quick Attack * Fiend's Sanctuary * Dark Spell Regeneration * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Chorus of Sanctuary * Ragnarok * Magical Dimension * Multiply * Bait Doll * The Mask of Remnants * Class System * Soul Taker * Mining for Magical Stones * Surprise Attack from Beyond * Meteor of Destruction * The Dark Door * Spring of Rebirth Trap * Dark Spirit of the Silent * Graverobber * Ring of Destruction * The Regulation of Tribe * Attack Guidance Armor * Mirror Force * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Kunai with Chain * Tornado Wall * Hidden Soldiers * Card of Last Will * Coffin Seller * Relieve Monster * Nightmare Mirror * Nightmare Wheel * Malevolent Catastrophe * Gamble * Collected Power * Power Balance * Life Shaver * Spellbinding Circle * Crush Card Virus * Soul Rope * Disgraceful Charity * Chain Destruction * Ancient Lamp * Final Attack Orders * Cloning * Magical Trick Mirror * Magician's Selection * Reinforcements * Castle Walls * Embodiment of Apophis * Nutrient Z * Left Arm Offering * Zombie's Jewel * Jam Defender * Metal Reflect Slime * Magic Cylinder * Mystical Refpanel * Solemn Wishes Non-Physical * Thousand Dragon Games Winners are in bold. Episodes Battle City - Featured Duels List Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs